


Avalance & Dinahsiren oneshots

by Arwen_Nyah



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen_Nyah/pseuds/Arwen_Nyah
Summary: Coleção de oneshots Avalance & Dinahsiren
Relationships: Charlie/Zari Tomaz, Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance, Nora Darhk/Ray Palmer, Quentin Lance/Oliver Queen, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Foi escrito como um presente para o pinguim e o pato, minhas queridas

Sara e Laurel entraram no apartamento do pai usando a chave reserva que deveria ser usada em casos de emergência. Era um caso de emergência, salientou Sara para convencer a irmã a ajudar, porque ela precisava urgentemente pegar algumas caixas com coisas antigas e levar para sua nova casa.

Aquelas eram suas coisas de antes do Gambit, antes de todo o tormento começar, e que foram encaixotadas quando sua morte foi presumida, depois foi a vez das coisas de Laurel passarem pelo mesmo processo. Não aquela Laurel que a ajudava a selecionar o que queria, a sua Laurel de antes. Embora essa Laurel, a antiga Sereia Negra, tivesse se tornado a sua Laurel, como a irmã, não substituindo apenas tomando um lugar de direito.

Sara tinha consciência que aquela Laurel estava se esforçando para agradar e ser notada como sua própria pessoa, por isso, e pensando na relação familiar, Ava e ela decidiram se mudar para Star City e começar a vida juntas. Portanto, ali estavam elas revirando as coisas de Sara.

\- Por que estamos carregando todos esses bichos de pelúcia empoeirados? Eu te compro um novo no Build-a-bear e podemos beber como adultos normais.

\- Não – Sara prendeu seu tubarão de pelúcia firmemente embaixo do braço – Tem um significado importante.

Laurel pegou os dois últimos animais de pelúcia, um pinguim e um pato, e os mostrou para Sara.

\- Tem um significado?

\- Claro que tem! - Sara bufou e pegou os animais para colocá-los na caixa que levaria para casa – Você sabe, estou tentando convencer Ava a engravidar, mas ela diz que ainda não; então vou levar os bichinhos de pelúcia e apelar para o lado emocional dela, mostrando que quero repassar tudo isso ao nosso filho ou filha como uma tradição familiar.

\- Essa foi sua melhor ideia? - Laurel perguntou em descrença.

\- Não me olha assim. Se fosse pelo meio natural você já teria meia dúzia de sobrinhos – Sara apontou ameaçadoramente para ela com o tubarão enquanto um sorriso malicioso brincava em seus lábios – Eu capricho.

\- É uma ideia idiota mas eu te entendo, Dinah também diz que não está na hora.

Sara bufou e colocou o tubarão junto aos outros animais e ergueu as caixas nos braços.

\- O que há de errado com essas mulheres e bebês fofos? Uma criança parecida comigo seria adorável e Ava teria sorte de ser mãe de uma criança tão incrível.

\- Eu sei! Dinah…

Laurel foi interrompida pelo som da porta sendo aberta e batida com força em seguida. As duas mulheres fizeram silêncio e trocaram um olhar culpado, como crianças que são pegas fazendo algo errado, mas aquele era Quentim Lance que aceitou a filha bissexual que voltou da morte e agora viajava no tempo, e como se não fosse pouca coisa ainda foi o primeiro a acreditar na Sereia Negra e em sua recuperação. Ele não ficaria bravo pelas filhas terem entrado em seu apartamento.

Sara estava prestes a dizer que elas simplesmente deviam ir até lá e dizer olá, quando alguns sons denunciaram que havia mais alguém na casa, passos pesados e desajeitados contra o assoalho de madeira que eram altos demais para pertencer somente a Quentin. Algo caiu no chão e se espatifou em um som agudo segundo de um “opa!”.

\- Ele está bêbado? – Laurel sussurrou para Sara.

Isso explicaria os passos e todos aqueles sons mais altos, mas Sara não acreditava que o pai estava bêbado, talvez apenas cansado demais.

\- Vamos lá ver – ela sugeriu.

Laurel concordou e as duas saíram do quarto de hóspedes que mais parecia um depósito, andaram calmamente, pé ante pé, até a sala de estar que agora tinha as luzes acesas. Aconteceu tudo muito depressa.

\- Meus olhos!

\- Porra!

As duas gritaram juntas.

Sara soltou a caixa que caiu sobre seu pé, se tivesse algo além de animais de pelúcia lá dentro ela estaria em apuros, e Laurel se apressou em tampar os olhos da irmã como se fosse uma criança e também os seus porque ela não era obrigada a acumular mais um trauma; ela já tinha passado por muita merda na vida pra ter que flagrar o pai aos beijos com outro cara enquanto acariciava seus abdominais definidos. Não, isso era demais pra ela.

\- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Quentin perguntou parecendo exasperado – Achei que iam decorar a nova casa da Sara!

\- Fizemos isso ontem – Sara respondeu ainda com os olhos tampados pela mão da irmã – Vim pegar algumas das minhas coisas.

\- Sara quer engravidar a Ava – Laurel deixou escapar – Ela acha que as pelúcias vão ajudar de alguma forma.

\- Você não está ajudando – Sara grunhiu.

\- Eu não sei o que dizer!

Quentin suspirou e outra pessoa se movimentou ao seu lado, era tudo o que elas sabiam com os olhos fechados e confiando somente na audição.

\- Tudo bem, podem abrir os olhos. É melhor que saibam de uma vez.

Laurel abriu os olhos e tirou a mão que tampava a visão de Sara.

\- Caralho! – Laurel praguejou em voz alta – Mas que merda! Porra...

\- Você só pode estar brincando comigo! – Sara guinchou.

Parado ao lado de seu pai, com a camisa aberta revelando os abdominais definidos, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Oliver Queen, o arqueiro verde. Os dois homens ainda tinham as respirações ofegantes e lábios inchados das atividades anteriores, o que fez Sara fazer uma careta.

\- Eu sei que parece estranho pra vocês, ainda mais com o nosso passado – Oliver explicou – Mas Quentin e eu nos damos bem e foi uma surpresa pra nós também!

Nenhuma das duas mulheres foi capaz de dizer qualquer outra coisa, tão estupefatas estavam.

\- E tem a diferença de idade, mas isso é só um detalhe – Quentin continuou – Oliver é bom comigo...

\- Oliver já foi bom comigo! – Sara gritou – E Laurel!

\- Eu devo ter bebido o vinho da Santa Ceia, só pode – Laurel gemeu e esfregou os olhos – Centenas de dólares na terapia indo pro ralo agora.

\- Vocês são mulheres crescidas, casadas com mulheres maravilhosas, então entendem muito bem o que adultos fazem – Quentin argumentou – Não é grande coisa.

\- Vinho? Eu devo ter colado um crucifixo na parede usando chiclete só pra brincar de tiro ao alvo – Sara bufou e pegou sua caixa caída no chão.

\- Sara, Laurel – Oliver começou – Eu não quero causar problemas na família, mas aconteceu e estamos felizes.

\- É, porque é supernormal seu ex-amante estar dormindo com seu pai!

\- Querem saber? Vão pra suas casas, pensem nisso com calma e depois conversamos.

\- Vamos, Sara – Laurel chamou – Eles só querem ficar sozinhos pra continuar o que começaram.

Sara se deixou puxar em direção a porta, mas ainda resmungou ao sair:

\- Vamos mandar um cartão no dia dos pais, escrito: “Feliz dia dos pais para o meu pai e o novo namorado, que é meu ex. Obrigada pelo trauma!”

Nenhuma delas olhou para trás, apenas andaram até o carro de Sara, que jogou a caixa no banco de trás.

\- Quer beber? – Sara perguntou ao se sentar ao volante.

\- Precisa perguntar?!

\- Ótimo, porque tenho duas garrafas esperando por nós em casa.

Sara dirigiu em direção a sua casa num subúrbio não tão distante dali. A ideia de mudar para Star City era criar laços familiares com Laurel e passar mais tempo com Quentin, pelo menos uma das coisas deu certo.

\- Vamos falar sobre isso? – Sara perguntou.

\- Não.

Voltaram ao silêncio, as duas encarando a estrada sem trocar palavras ou olhares. Como elas desejavam a ignorância naquele momento!

\- Vamos concordar que isso é estranho? – Laurel não aguentou mais.

\- Muito! – Sara se exaltou – Graças a Deus você disse.

\- Isso é estranho e meio perturbador.

Sara estacionou o carro na garagem, acertando em cheio a caixa de correio e a derrubou.

\- Ava vai te matar.

\- É a droga da minha caixa de correio estúpida – Sara grunhiu e puxou a caixa do banco de trás antes de sair do carro – Eu faço o que quiser com ela.

\- Se você diz...

Elas entraram e Sara pegou duas garrafas de whisky na cozinha e as colocou sobre a mesa de centro depois de servir duas doses generosas para as duas. Ambas engoliram a bebida e encheram os copos mais uma vez antes de falar.

\- Eu só queria minhas coisas – Sara murmurou como que para si mesma e tirou o tubarão de pelúcia da caixa – Convencer Ava a ter um bebê e aí descobrimos que nosso pai está dormindo com o Oliver...

\- Três coisas importantes – Laurel bebeu e se serviu de mais um copo – Oliver dormiu com você, com a Laurel dessa terra e agora está dormindo com o pai.

Sara também esvaziou o próprio copo e o encheu mais uma vez.

\- Alguém precisa avisar pra ele que mãe está casada.

\- Segunda coisa – Laurel bebeu de novo – O cromossomo bissexual reside nessa família ou o que?

\- Eu não sei – Sara fez um biquinho – Mas meio que faz sentido, olha só pra nós!

\- É, mas nossas mulheres são gostosas.

\- E teimosas!

As duas brindaram antes de beber mais uma vez, permanecendo em silêncio e enchendo os copos sempre que ficavam vazios. Nenhuma quantidade de bebida no mundo era suficiente para enfrentar aquilo.

\- Qual era a terceira coisa?

\- Que coisa? – Laurel perguntou confusa.

\- Você disse que eram três coisas.

\- Oh... Eu não sei!

Ok, talvez elas estivessem um pouco bêbadas.

[...]

Quando Ava atravessou um portal para sua sala de estar, ela definitivamente não esperava encontrar aquela cena. Sara e Laurel estavam sentadas no sofá, sua esposa abraçava um tubarão de pelúcia e a cunhada um pato um amarelo enquanto um pinguim sentava entre as duas, os outros bichinhos de pelúcia estavam em volta delas como um círculo de ajuda bizarro.

Ela estava prestes a perguntar o que diabos estava acontecendo quando notou as duas garrafas em sua mesa de centro, uma vazia e outra com pouco mais de 1/3 do conteúdo original. Claro que elas estariam caindo de bêbadas.

\- Trauma – Sara murmurou ao notar sua expressão.

\- Trauma muito grande – Laurel completou com a voz pastosa.

A campainha soou e Ava se deteve um momento, sem saber se tentava garantir que a esposa e a cunhada não entrariam em coma alcoólico ou se atendia a porta. Resolveu pelo segundo, as duas que se resolvessem, e encontrou Dinah Drake Lance prestes a ter um ataque.

\- Oi – Dinah sorriu para ela – Olha, me disseram que a Laurel saiu com a Sara e ela não atende o telefone. Por favor, diz que a minha idiota está aqui.

\- Está com a minha idiota, bebendo até esquecer algum trauma recente.

\- O que aconteceu? – Dinah perguntou ao notar sua esposa abraçada a um pato de pelúcia.

\- Oliver é nosso novo padrasto – Laurel respondeu com o olhar fixo no ursinho sentado à sua frente.

\- O que?! – Ava e Dinah perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

\- Isso mesmo! – Sara apontou pra elas – Vocês entenderam, essa é a única reação possível!

\- Sua mãe...

Sara e Laurel interromperam ao mesmo tempo para gritar:

\- Pai!

\- O que?!

Ava e Dinah gritaram ao mesmo tempo, parecendo ainda mais chocadas. Laurel tomou o resto da bebida em seu copo e fez uma careta para o vidro vazio.

\- Sim! “O que?” Resume bem o sentimento.

\- Como... Oliver?! Tipo, o nosso Oliver?! – Dinah perguntou confusa.

\- Oliver e papai tipo... – Sara fez sons exagerados com a boca gestos com a mão como se estivessem beijando – Bocas grudadas e mãos bobas.

Laurel gemeu e tampou os olhos.

\- Façam a imagem sumir!

Dinah suspirou fundo e lançou um olhar de desculpas à Ava, como se fosse necessário com a cena que Sara estava fazendo.

\- Vamos – a morena tirou o copo das mãos de Laurel e a ajudou a ficar de pé – Você já bebeu demais.

\- Eu paro de beber quando você decidir engravidar!

\- Não comece...

\- Não é justo, Sara vai ter um bebê!

Ela se desvencilhou das mãos da esposa e cambaleou por um momento, mas conseguiu se manter de pé. Dinah lançou um olhar para Ava que apenas negou veementemente com um aceno, ela não estava grávida por mais que Sara quisesse.

\- Eu ainda não consegui, mas estou tentando muito! – Sara apontou para Laurel, uma expressão obstinada no rosto – Não desista!

\- Eu não vou!

Laurel olhou para o pato de pelúcia em seus braços como se fosse de fato um bebê, mas Dinah se desculpou novamente a puxou em direção à porta prometendo que a colocaria para dormir no sofá como uma forma de castigo.

\- Sara acha que engana alguém dizendo que está no topo, quando todo mundo sabe que Ava dita as regras do jogo – Laurel falou alto para que Sara escutasse – E eu sei disso.

\- Aí, devolve meu pato!

Sara se arrependeu no mesmo momento porque, aparentemente, mesmo muito bêbada Laurel tinha uma pontaria muito boa e arremessou o pato de pelúcia diretamente em sua cabeça antes que a porta fosse fechada atrás dela.

\- Espera...

\- O que foi, Sara? – Ava suspirou e se aproximou da esposa.

\- Oliver está com meu pai, vamos ter bebês adoráveis porque eu sou uma adorável... – Sara contou nos dedos como se fosse uma conta de matemática, então seus olhos se arregalaram comicamente – Oliver vai ser avô dos nossos filhos?!

Sara começou a chorar e abraçou a barriga de Ava, escondendo o rosto em seu abdômen.

Pobres crianças. Aquilo era demais até pra uma família formada por viajantes no tempo, um doppelgänger e um clone do futuro.


	2. Família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm the same Arwen from Spirit, I'm just posting here for a friend

Era uma tarde qualquer de sábado, nada demais acontecia na cidade e a linha do tempo estava em paz, o que dava oportunidade de um encontro amigável na casa da família Lance. Tecnicamente, a família Sharpe-Lance.

Sara, Laurel, Zari, Charlie e Ray estavam sentados na varanda dos fundos, cada um em uma espreguiçadeira com a bebida escolhida para a reunião.

\- Deixa eu ver se entendi – Ray franziu a testa – Nossas esposas saem juntas uma vez por semana e vocês se juntam pra beber.

\- Isso – Sara levantou sua cerveja – E em troca nós ficamos com os bebês e elas tem um tempo tranquilo num outro dia.

\- Funciona pros dois lados – Laurel explicou.

\- Se a Nora sempre sai com a Ava e Dinah, por que só agora fui incluído nos encontros?

\- Você estava casado, mas só agora a Nora está grávida – Sara explicou – E isso te classificou pro grupo.

\- E por que Zari e Charlie estão aqui?

\- Era meio solitário enquanto só Sara e eu estávamos por aqui – Laurel deu de ombros.

\- Nós agregamos valor ao grupo – Zari sorriu – Aceite isso.

\- Eu ainda acho que devíamos estar em um clube de strip-tease ou pelo menos um bar – Charlie comentou – Ficar bebendo em casa é meio patético.

\- Aham, a Ava mataria todos nós e minha filha ficaria órfã de uma mãe!

Imitando o tom da irmã, Laurel bufou.

\- Vocês conhecem minha esposa, não é? Policial durona, meta humana, vigilante, ótima lutadora e com uma arma capaz de abrir um buraco do tamanho desse copo na minha cabeça – Laurel estreitou os olhos – Ela tem uma ótima mira.

Todos concordaram, Dinah não era o tipo de mulher que ficaria em casa para a esposa parar em um clube de strip qualquer.

\- Posso não ter uma arma ou uma ótima mira, mas sei usar meu totem muito bem – Zari ameaçou a namorada – É melhor eu não descobrir que você está em um clube de strip com o Mick!

Talvez tentando encerrar o assunto sobre ameaças, Ray pigarreou para chamar a atenção de todos.

\- Ok, então agora eu faço parte do grupo? – Ray sorriu – Porque eu quero dizer o quanto isso me deixa feliz e honrado...

\- Ele é sempre assim? – Laurel gemeu.

\- Ele é! – Charlie e Zari exclamaram juntas.

\- Não se preocupe, Ray – Sara o tranquilizou – Laurel gosta de parecer durona, mas ela é toda macia e fofa por dentro.

Foi como jogar um balde de água fria na irmã mais velha, que praticamente pulou na espreguiçadeira que ocupava e lançou um olhar mortal em direção à Sara.

\- Para com isso! – Sara riu – Você é toda fofa quando se trata da Dinah e da sua filha. Anda, conta pra eles sobre os ursinhos.

\- Não mesmo!

\- Se não contar, eu conto e vai ser pior. Bem pior.

Laurel bufou e voltou a se sentar, tentando não encarar qualquer um dos amigos da Sara que passaram a ser meio como seus amigos também.

\- Bem...

[...]

Laurel organizou o último bichinho de pelúcia sobre o sofá, ela conseguiu dez deles no build-a-bear e fez todo o ritual com cada um deles, desde escolher qual animal até beijar o coração e colocar uma roupa em cada um. A única coisa que ela não fez, foi dar um nome a eles, isso seria papel de outra pessoa.

Sua esposa escolheu aquele momento pra entrar na casa delas – a casa que tinham comprado quando finalmente decidiram que era hora de ter filhos, ficava no subúrbio e perto da casa de Sara e Ava.

\- Oi, amor... – Dinah parou no momento em que viu todos os bichinhos de pelúcia – Outra reunião de trauma? Você não pode beber!

Dinah estava levando muito a sério o fato de Laurel não poder beber enquanto ela estava grávida, ela faria sua esposa pagar a promessa até o final.

\- Não, não é isso.

\- O que é então? – Dinah se aproximou e Laurel automaticamente pousou as mãos sobre sua barriga plana – Me conta.

\- É besteira.

\- Pelo seu olhar, claramente não é.

Laurel respirou fundo, ela devia imaginar que Dinah não deixaria para lá até descobrir o que se passava.

\- Sabe como Sara foi até o apartamento de Quentin e pegou todas as pelúcias que eram dela? Ela vai passar pra filha dela – explicou – Então comecei a pensar que não posso fazer isso pelo nosso bebê, eu não tenho nada de bom do meu passado pra trazer pra ela...

\- Laurel...

\- Me deixa terminar – Laurel pediu – Então eu fui no build-a-bear e consegui todos esses bichinhos pra ela, até fiz todo o ritual ridículo deles. É meio que especial também, não é? Deve contar como alguma coisa.

\- Amor, isso é totalmente especial – Dinah segurou gentilmente seu rosto e a puxou para um beijo – Você vai ser uma ótima mãe.

\- Não tenha tanta certeza disso...

[...]

Laurel ainda não tinha certeza se seria uma boa mãe, ela poderia estragar aquela menina de tantos jeitos diferentes que nem se atrevia a dizer a Dinah, mas ela não tinha dúvidas a respeito de sua família.

\- Isso foi fofo – Ray arrulhou.

\- Mais como nauseantemente fofo – Zari completou.

\- Eu ainda não sei como elas acabaram engravidando juntas – Charlie riu – Mas rendeu uma bela confusão.

\- Pra começar, Ava e Dinah decidiram engravidar quase na mesma época – Laurel explicou – Graças à Sara usamos tecnologia do futuro, mas Ava demorou um pouco mais a engravidar.

\- O que resultou em duas semanas de diferença entre elas – Sara complementou – Mas você está certa, rendeu boas histórias.

\- Você se lembra de quando resolvemos passar um final de semana num chalé no meio do mato? – Laurel perguntou – Nós alugamos esse chalé em um lugar afastado, cercado pela floresta e algumas trilhas fáceis, tinha até um rio e uma cachoeira por perto. Parecia um paraíso calmo e achamos que seria bom pra lidar com o estresse da gravidez.

\- É mesmo! Elas estavam grávidas de uns 4 meses e meio, talvez cinco e foi louco – Sara sorriu com a lembrança – Eu acordei no meio da noite e o lado da cama ocupado pela Ava estava vazio, eu já devia ter imaginado que algo não estava certo.

[...]

Sara tateou a procura de Ava, mas os lençóis frios indicavam que sua esposa tinha se levantado à algum tempo, mas ainda estava escuro lá fora. Consultando o relógio, Sara viu que ainda eram 3h da manhã e despertou totalmente quando o pensamento de ter algo errado com Ava passou pela sua cabeça.

Levantando da cama com um pulo, Sara procurou por Ava no banheiro só para encontrá-lo vazio. A luz do corredor estava acesa, então Sara seguiu em direção ao som de conversas e desceu as escadas; encontrou Ava e Dinah sentadas junto ao balcão que separava a sala de estar da cozinha, ambas devorando o que parecia ser uma mistura de morango com chantilly.

\- Sara, ainda bem que você acordou! – Ava pulou do banco em que se sentava e correu em direção à ela – Precisamos de você!

\- Está tudo bem com os bebês?! Devo chamar a Laurel? Eu vou lá...

\- Espera – Ava pediu – Estamos bem e os bebês também, mas é uma questão de vida ou morte.

\- É importante – Dinah concordou.

Sara olhou para as duas sem entender o que se passava.

\- Estamos com desejo e só você pode ajudar.

Ava explicou como se não fosse nada e Sara deu um passo para trás, estava com muito medo do que seria esse desejo que só ela podia resolver. Se tratando de Ava tudo bem, mas com Dinah... Bem, ela não correria o risco de ser assassinada pela irmã caso tocasse na esposa dela.

\- Não isso! – Ava cuspiu quando notou o horror no rosto de Sara – Lembra quando fizemos aquela trilha mais cedo?

\- Sim.

\- E passamos por alguns arbustos de amora selvagem?

\- Sim...

\- Nós queremos.

Levou um segundo para Sara processar o que lhe foi dito.

\- O que?!

\- Nós queremos as amoras – Ava repetiu – E você precisa ir buscar.

\- Ok – Sara bufou – Vou pedir à Gideon...

\- Não, você não entendeu. Tem que ser aquelas amoras, não qualquer outra.

\- Deixa eu ver se eu entendi, vocês querem que eu saia no meio da madrugada pra colher amoras porque estão com desejo?!

\- Ava comeu uma e então ela só começou a falar sobre como era doce – Dinah deu de ombros – Agora nós queremos.

Sara olhou de uma para a outra, ainda sem acreditar.

\- Isso é mesmo sério?

\- Muito, agora seja uma boa esposa e mãe e vá até lá – Ava pediu.

\- Sem chance! São 3h da madrugada, vocês vão ter que esperar até o dia amanhecer ou se contentar com as amoras da Gideon.

\- Sara Lance – Ava praticamente rugiu – Se sua filha nascer com cara de amora, a culpa é toda sua.

\- Ah, até que seria fofo.

Grande erro sorrir daquele jeito, as duas mulheres grávidas pareciam prestes a saltar sobre ela. Sara soltou um suspiro derrotado.

\- Eu vou acordar Laurel, isso também é jurisdição dela.

\- O que? Então se eu estivesse sozinha com Laurel você ia gostar se ela me deixasse com desejos porque eu sou “sua jurisdição”?! Ótimo, Sara! Parabéns!

\- Não – Sara se apressou em se defender – É claro que eu não deixaria Dinah com desejo no meio da madrugada, mas é que está escuro e frio lá fora e eu não vou sozinha!

Dito isso, Sara subiu as escadas e sem cerimônias entrou no quarto ocupado pela irmã e a cunhada, por um momento apenas observou Laurel dormir profundamente sem ter noção do que acontecia lá embaixo.

\- Vadia sortuda – Sara resmungou e levantou o lado do colchão para derrubar Laurel no chão – Acorda!

Laurel caiu com um baque surdo, olhando para os lados como se procurasse o perigo eminente ou a bomba que tinha explodido.

\- Mas que merda!

\- Temos uma missão.

Sara explicou rapidamente a situação e as duas desceram ainda de pijamas, jogando apenas um casaco por cima e calçando as botas por precaução, além de conseguir encontrar duas lanternas. No andar debaixo, Ava e Dinah tinham se acomodado no sofá e se preparavam para assistir um filme qualquer do Harry Potter enquanto Sara e Laurel estavam prestes a se embrenhar na floresta durante a noite.

\- Não vamos demorar – Sara avisou ao pegar uma tigela grande na cozinha.

Laurel concordou com um aceno e grunhiu, ainda mais adormecida do que acordada e Sara invejou sua capacidade de dormir em qualquer lugar ou situação. Talvez isso tivesse mais haver com as coisas horríveis que precisou enfrentar, mas ainda era uma habilidade invejável.

As duas caminharam pela floresta escura enquanto a vida noturna pululava ao redor delas, Sara só esperava não ter que encontrar um lobo ou algo assim. Quine minutos de caminhada e tropeços no escuro, chegaram até as malditas amoras e se puseram a colher.

\- Quantas você já pegou? – Sara tentou quebrar o silêncio.

\- Foi mal, a Dinah não gosta que eu fale das mulheres antes dela.

\- Tô falando das amoras.

\- Ah, sei lá.

Quando encheram a tigela até a borda as duas voltaram ao chalé, dessa vez tendo mais cuidado ao voltar para evitar que tudo caísse e elas tivessem o trabalho de voltar e pegar mais.

Foi um alívio entrar no chalé quentinho e só então Sara percebeu como estava com frio por estar lá fora e sentindo os olhares ansiosos sobre ela, não perdeu tempo ao se dirigir a cozinha para lavar as amoras antes que uma das duas grávidas gritasse com ela.

Ava e Dinah ainda estavam no sofá, aconchegadas juntas com um cobertor macio sobre as pernas, enquanto Sara lavava as benditas amoras Laurel se aproximou se sentou ao lado da esposa, só para se abaixar e aplicar um beijo em sua barriga ainda pequena.

\- É melhor você nascer parecida com a sua mãe, ouviu? – Laurel olhou para Dinah e sorriu – Ela é linda.

Dinah sorriu e a puxou para um beijo rápido. Sara voltou e colocou a tigela entre as mulheres, só para também ser puxada por Ava e ganhar um beijo como recompensa.

\- Eu te amo.

\- Eu sei, sou irresistível – Sara brincou, mas beijou a esposa mais uma vez – Eu te amo.

[...]

\- Eu daria tudo pra ver isso! – Charlie riu – Estou imaginando as duas andando pela floresta no escuro, reclamando o tempo todo...

\- Não tem graça – Sara reclamou, mas sorriu do mesmo jeito – Estava frio.

\- Espera, espera... – Zari fez uma careta – Não foi nessa viagem que Sara torceu o tornozelo e Laurel quebrou o braço?!

\- Como?! – Ray arregalou os olhos.

\- Tudo culpa da Sara! – Laurel acusou – Ela tinha que inventar de subir na casa!

\- Você me seguiu por que quis – Sara devolveu – Eu só disse que conseguia descer mais rápido do telhado e você achou que era um desafio.

\- E foi!

Sara a ignorou e se virou para os amigos.

\- Eu disse que conseguia escalar os dois andares do chalé e então descer mais rápido que ela, Laurel e eu subimos...

\- E chegamos juntas.

\- Ela gosta de pensar assim. Continuando depois de ser rudemente interrompida... – Sara lançou um olhar para a irmã – Descer era outra história...

[...]

Sara olhou para baixo, se dando conta de que era mais alto do que ela imaginou a princípio.

\- Com medo? – Laurel provocou.

\- Nos seus sonhos. Vou contar até três e descemos, a pontuação final vale por manobras realizadas e tempo gasto pra chegar lá embaixo.

Laurel revirou os olhos, mas assumiu a posição para iniciar a descida. Sara ia começar a contar quando o grito fez seu sangue congelar nas veias.

\- Sara Lance, desce daí agora!

Ava estava parada com as mãos nos quadris, uma expressão completamente transtornada no rosto como se tivesse sido possuída por algo maligno, ao seu lado Dinah parecia do mesmo jeito, talvez um pouco mais calma.

\- A intenção é realmente descer, amor.

\- É pra descer com cuidado, antes que quebre uma perna ou pior e me deixe sozinha com um filho.

\- Eu nem falo mais nada – Dinah comentou resignada – Já me acostumei. Se quebrarem alguma coisa, vai ser bem feito.

-Sua mulher é má – Sara comentou para Laurel – Muito má.

\- É a sua que parece furiosa lá embaixo.

\- Desçam daí agora – Ava repetiu – Antes que se matem.

Sara começou a descer, se dependurando primeiro e apoiando os pés no batente da janela mais próxima e Laurel seguiu em seu encalço; tudo correu bem até a última parte da descida quando Sara vacilou e escorregou, agarrando o tornozelo da irmã no instinto de se segurar em algo e acabou levando Laurel com ela.

As duas caíram emboladas no chão, Sara sentindo uma dor lancinante no tornozelo e Laurel com o braço em um ângulo estranho.

\- Eu disse – Dinah cruzou os braços sobre a barriga – São como crianças.

[...]

\- Gideon consertou tudo rapidinho, mas Ava ficou possessa pelas próximas horas.

\- Dinah também, ela disse que minha filha e eu íamos deixar ela louca.

Ray as olhava com os olhos arregalados.

\- Nora chorou assistindo Procurando Nemo – ele comentou – Devo esperar mais mudanças de humor desse jeito?

Sara e Laurel gargalharam como se fosse a melhor piada do mundo, até Zari e Charlie acompanharam.

\- Ela não vai conseguir é manter as emoções sob controle – Sara tentou se controlar – Teve uma época que Ava sentia ânsias de vômito por causa do meu perfume, tive que tomar cinco banhos.

\- E o sexo? Não que eu esteja reclamando – Laurel se apressou em explicar – Foi ótimo e tudo, mas Dinah estava excitada o tempo todo.

\- Tivemos uma quantidade absurda de sexo, isso levando em conta os meus padrões – Sara bebeu o resto da cerveja – Bons tempos.

\- Nem me fale.

\- Eu acho que estou ficando com medo... – Ray engoliu em seco.

\- Vai dar tudo certo – Sara garantiu.

\- Olha quem fala, o dia do parto não foi uma loucura pras duas? – Charlie provocou.

Sara e Laurel trocaram um olhar.

\- Foi – Laurel admitiu – Dinah não avisou que sentiu contrações o dia todo, ela estava uma semana atrasada e ainda fomos jantar com as lendas. A bolsa estourou, Gary escorregou no líquido e caiu sobre o braço...

\- Todo mundo correndo feito idiotas, inclusive as duas aí – Sara apontou para Zari e Charlie – Você estava lá, Ray.

\- Não, não estava, Nora e eu fomos jantar com a minha mãe.

\- Oh, é mesmo.

\- De todo jeito, o bebê estava atrasado uma semana e o quarto particular que reservamos estava ocupado – Laurel explicou – Parecia que metade das mulheres da cidade resolveu dar à luz na mesma noite, houve um acidente na estrada e o hospital estava um caos com enfermeiras e médicos correndo para todos os lados. Fomos colocadas em um quarto qualquer e eu estava lá segurando a mão da minha mulher quando escuto a Sara praguejando no corredor.

\- Culpada – Sara levantou a mão – Acontece que Dinah atrasou uma semana e Ava se adiantou uma semana, a bolsa dela estourou assim que as duas saíram da nossa casa.

\- Não tinha mais quartos particulares e Ava teria que dividir com um desconhecido ou dar à luz no corredor, então acabamos dividindo o quarto porque Sara pode ser irritante, mas era minha sobrinha nascendo ali!

\- Admite que me ama.

\- Nunca.

[...]

Laurel não estava nervosa, não mesmo, não estava irritada... Ela estava literalmente perdendo a cabeça! Nada estava saindo como planejado naquela noite.

A médica delas estava presa fora da cidade, o quarto reservado estava ocupado porque o bebê estava chegando uma semana atrasado e Dinah grunhia a cada contração. Elas nem estavam em um quarto particular, embora a cama ao lado estivesse vazia.

– Respire amor...

– Não me mande respirar, Lance! Isso é culpa sua! – Dinah gritou – Parece que está rasgando meu útero!

– É só se acalmar...

– Cala a boca Sara!

O grito veio do corredor chamando a atenção de Laurel, um aperto forte de Dinah fez sua mão e seus olhos lacrimejarem como os de uma garotinha, quando voltou sua atenção para a porta pode ver Ava sendo empurrada em uma cadeira de rodas e Sara ao lado de desculpando.

– Sara?!

– Oi Laurel, adivinha quem resolveu chegar hoje também? – Sara deu um meio sorriso que não passou despercebido por sua esposa.

– Tira esse sorriso da cara Sara! – Ava gritou.

– OK...

– Vocês se conhecem? – o médico substituto perguntou olhando de uma mulher para outra, na opinião de Laurel parecia um imbecil recém-saído da universidade e que não tinha nada mais do que jujubas em sua gaveta do consultório – Ótimo, coloquem ela aqui.

– O que?! – Sara e Laurel perguntaram juntas.

– Escutem aqui, parece que metade das mulheres dessa cidade estão dando a luz – o médico explicou e parecia prestes a perder a paciência – Sua médica não está aqui e nem a médica delas, as duas estão tendo partos fora da hora e eu estou fazendo o possível aqui! – ele se virou para Ava – Não há mais quartos, ou você fica aqui ou dá a luz no corredor.

– Ela fica! – Laurel grunhiu – E cuidado com as palavras doutor, não vai querer receber um processo logo hoje.

– Laurel... – Dinah gemeu com mais uma contração – Deixa o médico fazer logo o trabalho dele e tirar isso de mim!

– Isso é a nossa filha! – Laurel exclamou horrorizada.

Sara ajudou Ava a se deitar na outra cama e estendeu sua mão obedientemente e sem reclamar, Ava aceitou e quase esmagou seus dedos na próxima contração.

A próxima contração chegou a todo vapor para Dinah que apertou tanto a mão de Laurel a ponto de seus dedos ficarem roxos.

– Eu acho melhor ficar calada – Laurel falou enquanto tentava alongar os dedos.

– Isso dói muito – Dinah falou com os olhos fechados – Dá próxima vez que decidir ter um filho, você vai empurrar uma criança pra fora do seu corpo!

– Tenha paciência, amor – Laurel tentou soar calma – Logo nosso bebê estará aqui e você não vai se lembrar disso.

– Se tem uma coisa da qual vou me lembrar é disso – Dinah bufou.

– Ai Deus, está vindo outra – Ava se queixou.

Nas duas extremidades daquele quarto, duas mulheres gemiam de dor para total desespero de suas esposas.

– Da próxima vez que você chegar com uma história de querer aumentar a família, eu acho que vou ficar viúva – Ava rangeu os dentes.

\- Mas Ava...

\- Dizer que nossa filha vai ser adorável como você não vai ajudar, Sara.

Ava gemeu mais uma vez e apertou os dedos da esposa.

As coisas permaneceram desse jeito por um tempo, uma enfermeira vinha e verificava a dilatação e então ia embora, as duas mulheres gemiam e agarravam a borda da cama a cada nova contração; parecia que uma eternidade já havia se passado quando a enfermeira saiu correndo do quarto assim que verificou as duas grávidas, Laurel e Sara trocaram um olhar confuso – no meio da confusão até se esqueceram de implicar uma com a outra.

O médico veio correndo atrás da enfermeira e com mais uma vindo atrás dele, olhou para as duas mulheres em trabalho de parto e perguntou:

– Qual delas primeiro?

– As duas, mas a aquela Lance primeiro – a enfermeira indicou Dinah – E Ava Lance apenas alguns minutos depois.

– Isso vai ser difícil... – O médico analisou a situação – Preciso que fiquem calmas, eu preciso fazer o parto das duas ao mesmo tempo. Ava, Toda vez que eu disser a Dinah para empurrar você também empurra.

– Como vai conseguir fazer isso?! – Dinah falou em meio a um gemido de dor – Isso não deveria ser assim!

– Mas é preciso, a Marta aqui já ajudou em milhares de partos e vocês duas vão ficar bem – Ele se posicionou entre as pernas de Dinah e analisou a situação – Você precisa empurrar. 3, 2, 1... Empurrem!

As duas obedeceram ao mesmo tempo e caíram na cama, ofegantes pelo esforço. Empurraram várias vezes, cada vez parecia que mais um pouco da energia delas se consumia em meio ao esforço. Agarravam as mãos das esposas como se suas vidas dependessem disso.

Depois de mais um longo empurrão, um choro alto e forte reverberou pelo quarto. Dinah sorriu satisfeita e se deixou cair na cama.

– É uma menina saudável – o médico garantiu enquanto colocava o bebê sobre o peito da mãe – Parabéns.

Uma enfermeira limpou o bebê aos berros usando uma toalha macia, a menina não passava de uma pequena coisinha rosa, sem nenhum cabelo no alto da cabeça e gengivas à mostra dentro de sua boquinha arreganhada, mas Laurel a adorou desse jeitinho; a loira não conseguia desviar o olhar da imagem que ficaria para sempre gravada em sua memória, Dinah chorava ao abraçar o bebê sobre o peito e Laurel esticou a mão para tocar a filhinha.

\- Ela está aqui – Laurel sentiu os olhos se encherem de lágrimas e não se importou em deixá-las cair – Obrigada por isso, amor – ela beijou o rosto e a testa de Dinah – Obrigada por fazer isso por nós. Eu amo você, amo tanto vocês.

Dinah não respondeu com palavras, mas beijou Laurel para deixá-la saber que o sentimento era recíproco. Ela estava exausta, mas valeu a pena.

Na cama ao lado era a vez de Ava, o médico já estava posicionado – apenas trocara as luvas rapidamente – para amparar o novo bebê que vinha ao mundo. Ava gemeu com a contração.

– Vamos lá, só mais dois empurrões – o médico encorajou – Se for bem forte, um já resolve.

Sara tentou ignorar o momento emocional que sua irmã estava tendo, sua prioridade era Ava, então sussurrou palavras de incentivo enquanto a esposa empurrava mais uma vez como o médico pediu. Um longo segundo depois mais um choro invadiu o quarto e ela sorriu extasiada, Ava deixou seu corpo cair na cama enquanto colocavam o bebê sobre seu peito e Sara notou naquele momento que nunca havia visto a mulher daquele jeito, não apenas como uma leoa que sai vitoriosa de uma batalha, mas tão linda que chegava a doer.

– Hey... – Sara se aproximou e tocou a filha – Mamãe e eu amamos você.

\- Amamos você também – Ava sorriu entre lágrimas – Ela é perfeita.

\- Perfeita – Sara concordou – Muito perfeita, como você é.

[...]

\- Como sempre, Sara está lá nas horas mais inoportunas.

\- Você me ama! – Sara provocou – E sabe disso.

\- Vocês duas protagonizam as melhores cenas de sempre! – Zari riu – E já que estamos numa onda de recordações, vou expor algo que eu jurei não contar.

\- Você não faria... – Sara ameaçou.

\- Sem julgamentos, essa é a regra do grupo – Charlie lembrou – Não vamos contar pra ninguém.

\- Vocês vão adorar isso – Zari esfregou as mãos.

[...]

Zari se aproximava da área do berçário quando ouviu a discussão aos sussurros, para sua surpresa encontrou Sara e Laurel paradas lado-a-lado junto ao vidro; do outro lado vários bebês recém-nascidos com roupas coloridas se encontravam dispostos em fileiras como numa vitrine especial. As duas irmãs discutiam sem se dar conta da chegada da portadora do totem.

– Olha só! É claro que a minha filha é mais bonita – Sara declarou apontando para a menina envolta em um cobertor azul com estrelinhas douradas – A garota já tem seu charme.

– Vai sonhando com isso Sara! – Laurel grunhiu em resposta – Theo acabou de nascer e é linda, aposto que vou teremos muitos corações partidos por aí porque minha filha vai ditar as regras do jogo.

Zari se aproximou ainda mais e as duas finalmente perceberam sua presença, com a interrupção da discussão ela conseguiu visualizar melhor o motivo dela. Os dois bebês se encontravam na extremidade esquerda da primeira fileira e suas mães estavam discutindo sobre as filhas.

– Uh... Sara, você sabe que sua filha é esse aqui né? – Zari apontou para o bebê para o qual Laurel se referia anteriormente.

– Não – Laurel se pronunciou – Essa é a Theo, minha filha.

– Não mesmo, Nora comprou o cobertor rosa com nuvens como um presente pra Ava – Zari explicou – Acabei de vir do quarto e Ava disse que escolheu o cobertor pra combinar com a primeira roupinha dela. E eu trouxe esse cobertor para Theo, entreguei para Dinah quando vocês estavam tomando café.

Tentou, sem muito sucesso, não rir enquanto Sara e Laurel trocavam de lugar, desta vez para olharem os bebês certos, com uma carranca no rosto.

– Eu sabia que minha filha não podia ser assim – Laurel desdenhou.

– Tá brincando comigo? – Sara retrucou – Até você reconheceu que minha filha é mais bonita, claro ela se parece comigo e tal.

[...] 

Todos, com exceção de Laurel e Sara, riram com a lembrança.

– O importante é que todos ficaram bem – Laurel mudou o foco da conversa – Mas ninguém entende como Ava aceitou chamar a filha de Hermione.

\- Aí, a Hermione é muito importante em Harry Potter – Sara retrucou – E Hermione Ava Lance soa bem.

\- Com certeza a Ava perdeu uma aposta – Zari comentou.

\- Eu gosto de Hermione – Ray sorriu – E ela é tão fofa.

\- Minha sobrinha é fofa, mas o nome... Coitadinha – Laurel provocou.

Sara estreitou os olhos.

\- Olha quem fala! Theodora Dinah Drake Lance, o nome da sua filha é maior do que ela.

\- Theodora significa dádiva de Deus, e eu não acredito em Deus, mas gostamos da parte da dádiva – Laurel explicou – E o nome Dinah foi uma brincadeira que deixou minha mulher muito brava, ela ameaçou colocar o bebê de volta no útero se eu insistisse que ela se chamasse Dinah-alguma-coisa.

\- A partir de agora está proibido que outra Dinah faça parte da família.

Mal Sara terminou de falar e a porta da frente se abriu revelando as mulheres com os carrinhos de bebê, todos eles se adiantaram para dentro da casa para ver as garotinhas. Nora vinha a frente e logo se adiantou em direção ao marido para trocar um beijo apaixonado, o que gerou gemidos de descontentamento.

\- Ei, tem bebês aqui! – Sara ralhou antes de beijar a esposa – Como foi no parque?

\- Ótimo, ela adorou arrancar a grama – Ava sorriu com carinho - E está muito falante hoje.

Hermione deu um gritinho como se soubesse que as mães falavam dela, ela era um bebê que adorava fazer todo tipo de ruído e brincar com suas mães o que as levava a acreditar que seria uma borboletinha social; outra coisa, é que a menina era a imagem de Sara com seus olhos azuis e covinhas fofas, Ava até brincava que seu único papel foi gerar a filha, mas a capitã achava que Mione ficaria tão alta quanto a mãe.

\- Oi, bebê – Sara sorriu e tirou a filha do carrinho – Você é tão inteligente.

Nove meses de idade e Sara mal podia esperar pelas novas descobertas.

Do seu carrinho, Theodora estendeu os bracinhos em direção à Laurel que estava dando alguma atenção à esposa.

\- Vem aqui, lindinha - Laurel a soltou do fecho de segurança e pegou no colo – Oi, Theo.

Theodora sorriu e escondeu o rostinho no pescoço da mãe. Isso era algo sobre Theodora que destoava completamente de suas mães, enquanto ambas eram mulheres com dificuldade para admitir sentimentos, Theo era toda sobre abraços e beijos, estava sempre abraçando um – ou mais – bichinhos de pelúcia e gostava de receber atenção; Laurel adorava isso e só esperava poder proteger a filhinha para que ela nunca deixasse de ser doce. Theo, que levantou de seu ombro, começou a se mexer e olhar a sua volta só para relaxar ao ver Dinah parada logo ao lado.

\- Mamãe está aqui – Laurel a tranquilizou – Você estava procurando a mamãe? Quer ir com a mamãe?

Estendeu a filha para Dinah, mas Theo não estendeu os braços para ser pega.

\- Theo é apaixonada pela Laurel em tempo integral e por mim quando está com fome – Dinah brincou – Ela já sabe qual mãe vai dar tudo o que ela quiser.

\- É porque ela merece!

Laurel acariciou os cabelos loiros da filha. Os fios não eram tão claros quanto os de Hermione e, muito provavelmente, escureceriam até ficar perto do loiro escuro conforme crescesse, mas Theo herdou os olhos verdes e brilhantes de Dinah, além dos lábios cheios como os de uma boneca e Laurel se apaixonava mais uma vez – pela esposa e pela filhinha – a cada dia.

\- Então – Nora abraçou Ray de lado e olhou para Zari e Charlie que assistiam a cena se desenrolar – Aprenderam algo hoje?

\- Muito – Ray comentou animado.

Sara e Laurel ganharam olhares inquisidores de suas mulheres.

\- Só coisas boas – Sara garantiu – Vamos transformar Ray em um bom pai.

\- Vamos? – Laurel perguntou – Quero dizer, é claro que vamos!

\- Acho que alguém precisa de uma fralda limpa – Sara cheirou a filha – Talvez um banho! Ei, Laurel, quer apostar quem troca a fralda mais rápido?

\- Só com um juiz justo.

\- Eu aqui! – Charlie se ofereceu parecendo estranhamente animada.

As três mulheres subiram as escadas, combinando as regras da competição e como seria feita a pontuação, sem se importar com os olhares que recebiam.

\- Eu queria poder explicar – Zari suspirou – Mas não posso.

Ava e Dinah trocaram um olhar, ambas sabiam que aquilo estava longe de acabar. Mas era assim que uma grande família devia ser, certo? Mães e tias loucas, um tio esquisitão (ou vários) e, é claro, muita provocação.

Sara e Laurel estavam agindo como irmãs, implicando uma a outra, e enquanto continuasse assim estava tudo bem para Ava e Dinah.


	3. Pequenos presentes (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apenas um pouco de Dinahsiren e Avalance

Vale a pena

Tudo estava tranquilo para uma noite de sexta-feira, o que era cada vez menos raro nos dias atuais. Sara e Laurel saíram para beber com alguns amigos, o que deixou Dinah e Ava sozinhas para aproveitar algum tempo de qualidade enquanto bebiam vinho e falavam sobre suas esposas.

Ava não esperava gostar das mulheres como acabou fazendo, claro era importante para Sara e por isso ela se esforçou, mas ainda era uma surpresa; principalmente com Dinah, a capitã de polícia durona, a amizade fluiu naturalmente e agora Ava tinha quatro amigas se contasse com Nora e Mona.

Era comum que as outras duas mulheres aparecessem para as noites do vinho, mas aquela noite Nora estava com Ray e Mona mergulhou de cabeça no novo romance de Rebecca Silver.

\- Então... – Ava baixou a taça de vinho em que estava bebendo – Essa pode ser uma das últimas vezes que eu tomo vinho pelos próximos meses.

\- Por que? – Dinah levantou a sobrancelha – Você está...

\- Estamos planejando. Sara mencionou filhos e decidimos que é a hora perfeita, as coisas estão calmas com as lendas e acho que nunca estarei mais preparada do que isso!

\- Você vai ser uma ótima mãe! – Dinah a abraçou – e Sara também, depois de tanto tempo cuidando das lendas.

\- Obrigada. Eu estou ansiosa com isso e já fiz uma faxina completa na casa, então pode imaginar o quanto...

Ava não terminou de falar, as duas mulheres foram interrompidas por alguma algazarra do lado de fora e perceberam, com certo horror, que eram as vozes de suas esposas.

\- Obrigada por me trazer pra casa, você é um taxista maravilhoso! – a voz de Laurel soou meio confusa – Eu prometo que um dia vou visitar o seu país!

Ava e Dinah trocaram um olhar sabendo muito bem que pelo menos uma das mulheres estava caindo de bêbada. Passos confusos soaram do lado de fora até a porta, seguido de um estrondo quando algo grande se chocou contra a mesma.

\- Droga, cadê a chave? Ih, cadê a chave?! – a voz de Sara soou igualmente alcoolizada – Chave... Chave... chave... ah, chave!

O que seguiu foram sons de metal enquanto Sara tentava, sem sucesso, encaixar a chave na fechadura.

\- Ih, menina! Casa errada...

\- Estamos perdidas! – Laurel reclamou – Dinah vai me matar.

Ava suspirou e foi até lá abrir a porta para a esposa e a cunhada, que se encontravam ligeiramente desgrenhada e visivelmente bêbadas.

\- Oi... – Ava tentou chamar a atenção das duas.

\- Oi Ava, entra ai – Laurel chamou.

\- Por que vocês duas não entram?

\- Não dá, perdi a chave – Sara disse desanimada, mas logo abriu um sorrio e mostrou o chaveiro para Ava – Ahaaa!

\- Entrem agora!

As duas mulheres entraram com passos trôpegos e risadinhas; Dinah não conseguia acreditar que sua esposa estava naquele estado, mas pelo menos ela conseguiu tirar o próprio casaco enquanto Sara se enrolou e precisou da ajuda de Ava.

\- Moça não tira minha roupa, pelo amor de Deus – Sara se desvencilhou das mãos de Ava – Eu sou casada!

Ava cobriu o rosto com a mão, estando claramente desconsertada pelo estado de Sara.

\- Ela é sua esposa, idiota! – Laurel fez um gesto em direção a Ava.

\- Eu sou casada com uma gata! – Sara comemorou – Chupa essa Laurel! Não, quero dizer...

\- Eu não te culpo – Laurel gemeu como se tentasse decifrar um quebra cabeças – Não sei onde está a minha esposa.

Dinah se aproximou e apontou para o próprio rosto.

\- Bem aqui. Decepcionada?

\- Não – Laurel balbuciou e manteve os olhos fixos na morena – Você é linda. Olha só os seus cachos, eu quero passar a mão neles a noite toda...

\- Assustador – Sara resmungou.

\- Eu tenho duas perguntas sobre esse casamento – Laurel levantou a mão como se estivesse na escola – Como e por que?

\- Ray ministrou a cerimônia e porque eu te amo.

Menos de dois segundos depois Laurel estava chorando como uma criança pequena, o que assustou todas as mulheres (incluindo Sara que ainda estava completamente amortecida pela bebida).

\- O que aconteceu, amor? – Dinah se aproximou com cuidado para tocar Laurel.

\- Você me ama! Tipo, me ama e não achei que fosse me amar!

\- Ei, o que eu disse sobre emoções? – Sara grunhiu – Se controla. Quando a Ava terminou comigo e me mandou embora eu não chorei...

\- Você me ligou chorando semana passada porque a Ava te colocou pra dormir no sofá! – Laurel acusou, mas se acalmou instantâneamente.

\- ... É como eu disse para a Charlie, não adianta chorar pela Zari se não tem coragem de se declarar – Sara continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompida – Isso foi antes do Constantine tirar a camisa e subir no balcão.

Laurel fez uma careta de nojo e fingiu vomitar, o que pareceu a gota d’água para as mulheres sóbrias.

\- Já chega! Dinah e eu vamos para a cama, vocês podem se arranjar aqui ou no quarto de hóspedes – Ava decretou.

\- E assim talvez da próxima vez vocês se lembrem de chegar em casa menos bêbadas – Dinah apontou – Para dar alguma atenção pras suas esposas.

As duas seguiram juntas para as escadas, não houve qualquer protesto por parte de suas esposas bêbadas, pelo menos foi o que Ava pensou até ouvir a voz abafada de Sara.

\- Elas vão dormir juntas? Não sei se fico com ciúmes ou excitada!

Um som abafado e Sara gemeu de dor.

\- Isso doeu! Ava, a Laurel me socou!

[...]

Quando Dinah acordou na manhã seguinte havia um braço sobre sua cintura, mas ela não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que não era Laurel ao seu lado; ela teve noites das garotas o suficiente para ver Ava abraçar Nora enquanto adormecia, a mulher era como um coala que adorava (precisava) abraçar algo ou alguém para dormir, então ela não se preocupou muito e esperou que Ava despertasse aos poucos e se afastasse.

\- Odeio admitir isso, mas acho que devemos verificar as duas.

\- É uma boa ideia – Ava gemeu – Já estou me sentindo mãe.

Dinah riu e se levantou, imaginando qual cena encontraria ao descer as escadas. Nada poderia tê-la preparado para a cena que encontraram; Sara estava dormindo no sofá sem as calças, Laurel estava sentada em uma cadeira com a cabeça apoiada na mesa enquanto uma terceira figura se encontrava na mesma posição, porém com a cabeça coberta por uma toalha.

\- É a Charlie? – Ava perguntou confusa – Quando ela chegou aqui?

Dinah notou, com horror, que sua esposa estava com a metade de uma banana descascada na mão e correu para verificar se ela não tinha se engasgado com a fruta.

\- Ela está respirando – Dinah suspirou – Laurel!

Laurel deu um pulo na cadeira e ficou de pé em prontidão como se esperasse um ataque.

\- O que? Onde? – ela gemeu – Ai, minha cabeça tá me matando!

\- Eu devia matar você!

Ava balançou Sara até que a loira menor começasse a se mexer no sofá.

\- Alguém fecha às cortinas, esse sol tá me matando.

\- Você merece por voltar tão bêbada! A que horas a Charlie chegou?

\- A Charlie tá aqui? – Sara pareceu confusa e então olhou para as próprias pernas e pés – Como eu consegui tirar as calças sem tirar os sapatos?

\- Eu não sei, Sara!

Ava foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar o café na cafeteira moderna e cheia de botões, momento em que Charlie começou a se mexer na mesa.

\- Merda, eu tô cega!

Dinah suspirou e tirou a toalha da cabeça da mulher.

\- Graças a Deus!

\- Sério, temos um mistério aqui! – Sara grunhiu ao entrar na cozinha – Pra que atividade eu preciso de sapatos e não de calças?

\- Você chorou porque a Ava te abandonou, disse que precisava esquentar sua bunda antes de dormir e tentou esquentar suas calças no microondas – Laurel explicou – Foi engraçado.

Sara abriu o microondas e, de fato, suas calças estavam dobradas lá dentro.

\- Você fez um show e tanto – Charlie concordou – Agora eu vou para a nave pedir pra Gideon me curar, e aí eu vou chamar a Zari pra jantar.

\- O que te fez mudar de ideia? – Sara perguntou ao aceitar uma caneca cheia de café que Ava lhe estendeu.

\- Vocês.

As quatro mulheres trocaram olhares confusos.

\- Primeiro, Sara e Constantine me chamando de covarde e imitando uma galinha teve um grande papel nisso, mas aí... – Charlie deu de ombros e começou a sorrir – Laurel perdeu a pose de badgirl e começou a falar o quanto a mulher dela era incrível, logo Sara começou a enumerar todos os motivos pelos quais Ava a completava. Querem saber? Vale o risco de levar um não.

Enquanto Charlie saía da cozinha e se preparava para um grande passo, Dinah abraçava e beijava Laurel sem se importar que ela ainda estivesse meio pegajosa. Ava sorriu e beijou os lábios de Sara.

\- Eu te completo?

\- Em tudo, amor.

Valia a pena.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Baile – UA escolar ( especial para GabiiGomes)

Sara parou no corredor lotado e respirou fundo, era como se suas pernas tivessem se transformado em gelatina. O aviso do fim das aulas tinha soado há alguns minutos e logo todos teriam abandonado o colégio, Sara perderia a oportunidade e passaria mais uma noite se martirizando por não ter agido.

Havia cartazes informando sobre o baile por toda a escola, o que deixou cada estudante apavorado e excitado na mesma medida. Apavorado pela ideia de ser o único sem um par, mas excitado com a ideia de um baile de primavera. Sara se enquadrava no primeiro grupo, o que era ridículo se levasse em conta que ela era a capitã do time de futebol e que cada garoto ou garota da escola faria de tudo para ir ao baile com ela.

\- Vai ficar babando por ela o dia todo?

Laurel, sua irmã mais velha e sarcástica, a provocou.

\- Sai daqui!

\- De jeito nenhum, preciso convidar meu par pro baile.

\- E quem seria essa ou esse?

O objeto de sua paixão virou no corredor vazio e fez o coração de Sara dançar uma espécie de conga desajeitada no peito. Ava Sharpe, presidente de classe, melhor aluna da sala, líder do grupo de debates e a garota mais linda da escola. Sara não tinha a menor chance, tremia só de chegar perto dela.

\- Veja e aprenda com sua irmã mais velha!

Laurel tirou um pacote da mochila, o embrulho estava cheio de balas coloridas em formato de coração com dizeres “amor”, “seja minha” e “você & eu” escritas; lançando um olhar atrevido para Sara, Laurel andou alguns metros até a morena que organizava seu armário. Sara deu alguns passos em frente para ouvir o que ia acontecer.

\- Oi, Dinah! – Laurel lançou seu sorriso mais charmoso – Tenho uma coisa pra você.

\- Laurel – a morena fechou seu armário e se virou para a loira – O que é?

Laurel estendeu o pacote de balas junto ao seu melhor sorriso, aquele mostrava os dentes perfeitos e as covinhas fofas.

\- Quer ir ao baile comigo?

Mesmo de onde estava Sara pode notar que Dinah Drake estava corando. O inferno devia estar congelando se a morena durona estava corando daquele jeito.

\- Eu quero – ela sorriu e aplicou um beijo carinhoso na bochecha de Laurel – Vai ser ótimo

\- É claro que vai, meu par é a garota mais bonita do colégio – Laurel sorriu de forma galante e Sara precisou se controlar pra não revirar os olhos – Vem, me deixa carregar seus livros.

Então quando Laurel passou por ela com um braço sobre o ombro de Dinah enquanto carregava seus livros sob o outro, e sussurrou para Sara “é moleza”, ela sabia que precisava tomar uma atitude.

Sara abriu seu armário e resgatou uma rosa vermelha (que havia colocado dentro de um copo com água para não murchar) e respirou fundo antes de caminhar em direção a Ava como quem caminha em um campo de batalha.

\- Oi, Ava.

Ava parou de organizar os livros e lhe lançou um olhar indecifrável, o que só deixou Sara mais nervosa.

\- Olá.

\- Então, eu queria saber... Queria perguntar uma coisa... – Sara se enrolou nas palavras.

\- O que? Pode perguntar.

\- Você quer ao baile ir comigo?

Ava fez uma careta e Sara precisou conter o impulso de sair correndo dali sem olhar para trás.

\- O que?

Sara respirou fundo, aquela era sua única chance e ela precisava fazer do jeito certo dessa vez.

\- Quer ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou estendendo a rosa.

Ava não respondeu imediatamente e cada segundo deixava Sara mais preocupada e com mais vontade de fugir correndo, fingindo que nada daquilo estava acontecendo com ela.

\- Eu adoraria ir ao baile com você.

Sara arriscou olhar para Ava e a encontrou corada, com um sorriso brincando nos lábios perfeitos ao aceitar a rosa.

\- Obrigada, eu adorei a rosa.

\- Eu queria fazer algo fofo por você – Sara escondeu as mãos nos bolsos da jaqueta – Posso te acompanhar até o carro?

\- Qualquer garota que me dê uma rosa pode me acompanhar até meu carro.

Sara se lembrou do gesto da irmã e mais do que rapidamente tirou as mãos dos bolsos e pegou os livros de Ava.

\- Obrigada.

Laurel tinha razão, não era tão difícil.

Quem ela estava querendo enganar? Foi aterrorizante! Mas ela iria ao baile com a garota mais bonita em quem já tinha colocado os olhos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Sem planejamento

Laurel entrou em seu apartamento no horário comum após passar o dia administrando o bar, Dinah havia deixado uma mensagem de texto informando que não estava se sentindo bem e ela insistiu que a esposa ficasse em casa. Aquilo vinha acontecendo com certa frequência e Laurel estava começando a se preocupar.

Mas ao encontrar Dinah no sofá com um brinquedo sexual nas mãos, um que havia sido o presente incoveniente de Sara no último natal, Laurel ficou confusa quanto ao que estava acontecendo.

\- Ei, amor – Laurel se aproximou e ficou de pé – Está tudo bem?

\- Devíamos ter lido o manual de instrução dessa coisa.

A resposta de Dinah foi desprovida de qualquer emoção, mas ainda assim Laurel sentiu vontade de rir.

\- É um pau falso, eu sei como usar!

\- O modelo que você acabou de adquirir é ultrarealista, capaz de acoplar-se ao corpo humano com perfeição, garantindo sensações reais de prazer.

Dinah leu como se Laurel fosse capaz de se esquecer. Ela tiveram uma noite romântica, dividiram uma garrafa de vinho e decidiram experimentar o presente de Sara; Laurel ficou impressionada com a forma como o vibrador se prendeu ao seu corpo e como ela conseguia sentir cada toque de Dinah e, principalmente, como era estar dentro dela.

-... Além disso, o produto pode ser usado por qualquer pessoa sem um pênis, o modelo atual também possibilita a fecundação mesmo entre duas pessoas do sexo feminino – Dinah leu – Para mais informações leia a página 43.

Aquele pedaço despertou Laurel de seus pensamentos, ela podia jurar que estava pálida àquela altura.

\- Só usamos uma vez. Está tudo bem, vamos esconder essa coisa no fundo do armário ou devolver pra Sara.

Dinah jogou algo na direção de Laurel e a canário apanhou o objeto por puro reflexo. Ao olhar melhor, percebeu que o mostrador digital da vareta de plástico mostrava “grávida”.

\- Pelo que parece eu tenho a fertilidade de um coelho.

Laurel não respondeu, estava ocupada demais tentando se lembrar de como respirar. Sem saber se tinha decidido o que fazer ou se estava agindo por instinto, deu alguns passos em direção ao quarto.

\- Onde você vai?

\- Vou matar a Sara!

Ela foi até o quarto e resgatou o portal do tempo que Sara lhe deu para emergências, depois de conseguir evitar a morte de Quentin e Ava engravidar, a capitã queria que Laurel pudesse chegar até ela rapidamente se algo acontecesse; o portal deveria ser usado apenas em casos de emergências e havia quatro locais pré definidos, sendo sua própria casa, a casa de Sara e Ava, a Waverider e o apartamento de Quentin. Laurel abriu o portal e o atravessou para a cozinha de Sara, onde a mesma estava sentada junto a mesa com uma caneca fumegante.

\- Laurel? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O tom de voz preocupado de Sara só fez Laurel ficar com mais raiva.

\- Aconteceu e eu vou matar você!

Laurel avançou sobre Sara que pulou da cadeira para se desvencilhar dos ataques da irmã. As duas iniciaram uma corrida aí redor da mesa, assim como duas crianças brigando por um brinquedo; Sara fingia ir para um lado e mudava a direção, o que fazia Laurel perder um segundo na vatangem, mas a ex sereia negra não desistiu do seu propósito.

\- Posso saber por que quer me matar pelo menos?

\- Você! Você e aquele seu brinquedinho maldito – Laurel rugiu – Dinah está grávida!

\- Oh – Sara sorriu de forma sapeca, como uma criança que descobre um segredo delicioso demais – Eu disse pra usar camisinha.

\- É a porra de um pau falso, Sara! Por que eu usaria camisinha?

As duas deram mais uma volta completa na mesa antes de Sara parar de um lado e Laurel do outro.

\- Pre evitar essa situação, é claro. Eu te avisei quando te dei o presente.

\- Não, você disse “use camisinha e leia as instruções”. Quem lê instruções dessa coisa, Sara?!

Sara levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição, mas ainda não se aproximou.

\- Olha só, ter um filho não é ruim – ela se defendeu – Ava só está grávida de alguns meses e eu mal vejo a hora de conhecer minha filha.

\- Vocês se planejaram pra isso, Sara! Eu cheguei em casa e minha mulher jogou um teste de gravidez em mim – Laurel argumentou – Espera... Isso era um plano estranho pra eu também ter um filho?

\- Filha, vocês são suas mulheres então vai ser uma menina.

Laurel tentou, em vão, não imaginar uma garotinha parecida com ela e Dinah.

\- Mas eu não fiz isso, eu juro – Sara continuou – E sua filha vai ser amiga da minha, além de prima é claro.

\- As coisas não funcionam assim, Sara! Sua filha pode muito bem fazer amigos na escola, é assim que é.

\- Não se ela for estranha.

Laurel franziu a testa.

\- O que?

\- Convenhamos, nós trabalhamos com viagem no tempo e participamos de um documentário ridículo que todos pensam ser falso Ava começa a limpar quando está estressada e eu ainda tenho pesadelos pelas coisas que fiz, então as chances da minha filha ser um pouco socialmente estranha são grandes.

\- Se sua filha for estranha, a minha não vai ser amiga dela – Laurel suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos – Olha, eu não vou te matar porque não quero que sua filha nasça sem a mãe, mas vou te lembrar disso o resto da vida.

\- Entendido. Agora vá pra casa e converse com a sua esposa, ela precisa de você.

Laurel escondeu as mãos nos bolsos, a pergunta seguiu meio tímida e quase uma confissão.

\- E se ela não quiser?

\- Manter o bebê?

\- Ter um filho comigo – Laurel admitiu.

\- Ela quer – Sara garantiu – É só ver como ela te olha.

Com um suspiro final, Laurel acenou para Sara e prometeu contar o que ela e Dinah decidissem sobre o bebê, e cruzou o portal novamente para o seu apartamento.

Dessa vez encontrou Dinah sentada junto ao balcão, com um copo de uísque à sua frente.

\- Você não pode beber.

\- Eu me lembrei assim que coloquei aí – Dinah suspirou e não olhou para Laurel – O que vamos fazer agora?

\- Nessa situação, eu preciso dizer que a decisão final de fabricar um ser humano é sua – ela se aproximou e segurou a mão da esposa – Mas eu voto em vamos cuidar.

Dinah a olhou nos olhos pela primeira vez desde que entrou na sala.

\- Você quer mesmo isso?

\- Com você? Sim. Eu nunca pensei que teria uma família, então me apaixonei por você, nos casamos, temos um lar... Se você quiser, eu quero esse bebê – Laurel sorriu timidamente – E nós cuidamos da Mia, cuidar de um bebê não pode ser pior do que uma jovem adulta socialite teimosa. Pode?

Aquilo fez Dinah sorrir, mesmo entre lágrimas.

\- Acho que não. Mas você tem razão, eu nunca pensei nisso, mas enquanto você foi matar a Sara...

\- Ela ainda está viva e inteira.

\- ... Percebi que quero isso, com você.

Laurel segurou o rosto de Dinah com cuidado e a puxou para um beijo carinhoso, ela ainda não era a melhor em verbalizar seus sentimentos e esperava que seu gesto fosse entendido.

\- Melhor não contar pra ela que a fizemos nesse balcão – a loira provocou.

\- Você trabalhou tão bem aquela noite que até engravidei – Dinah a beijou mais uma vez – Não há ninguém mais com quem eu gostaria de embarcar nessa aventura.

\- Quer saber? Já posso ver duas mamães canários superprotetoras ao lado do berço. Que ninguém se meta com a minha menina.

Dinah gargalhou gostosamente e puxou Laurel para um abraço. Não foi planejado, mas elas dariam um jeito juntas.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Pesadelos

Sara acordou com o choro dolorido vindo da babá eletrônica, ainda com a visão embaçada pelo sono pode ver sua filha em pé junto as grades do berço e, menos de dois segundos depois, começou a chamar por “mamãe”. Desejando dar a Ava mais algumas horas de sono, Sara desligou o volume da tela e se desvencilhou dos braços da esposa para se levantar e verificar a filha.

No quarto ao lado, Avril, na altura de seus quase dois anos, chorava agarrada as grades do berço e imediatamente estendeu os bracinhos ao ver Sara.

\- Ei, está tudo bem.

Sara pegou a filha no colo e a abraçou para que se acalmasse, esfregando círculos calmantes em suas costinhas. Avril murmurou algo sobre um monstro e Sara precisou verificar cada canto do quarto para garantir que não fosse nada, não para tranquilizar a filha, mas a ela mesma.

\- Não tem nada aqui, amorzinho – Sara garantiu – Você teve um pesadelo?

Avril suspirou sentida e deitou a cabeça no ombro materno, ainda muito agarrada a Sara. A ideia de sua filha tão pequena ter um pesadelo deixou Sara mais desconcertada do que encontrar um monstro sob o berço ou um bicho papão no armário, com isso ela poderia lidar; pesadelos deviam ser apenas para pessoas com um passado como o dela ou de Laurel, não de uma criaturinha inocente como Avril.

\- Mamãe está aqui agora, todos os sonhos ruins vão embora.

Sara caminhou ao redor do quarto com Avril firmemente aninhada a ela, lembrou-se de dar a chupeta e acariciar suas costas diminutas como Ava fazia; por um breve momento cogitou chamar a esposa, Avril sempre preferiu dormir nos braços de Ava, mas depois de um dia cheio na agência Sara achou que a esposa merecia descansar um pouco.

Avril se acalmou eventualmente, mas nada de fechar os olhos e dormir. Ava era muito melhor do que ela naquilo, sua esposa tinha curvas macias e acalentava Avril rapidamente enquanto o corpo de Sara era duro, treinado para ser uma arma e não servir de conforto para um bebê. Mas ainda assim sua filha se aninhou em seu peito e fechou os olhos, sentindo-se segura o bastante nos braços de Sara.

Quanto teve certeza que Avril estava bem, Sara gentilmente a colocou no berço, mas bastou se afastar alguns passos para que a menina se sentasse e começasse a chorar mais uma vez.

\- Mamãe?

Avril estendeu os bracinhos para ela, o olhar suplicante fez Sara avaliar suas opções. Ela poderia deixar a menina no berço e se afastar, mas aí se sentiria uma mãe ruim; poderia levar Avril para sua cama, mas Ava estava exausta e não precisava de um pezinho pressionando suas costelas, ou então Sara poderia simplesmente ficar ali.

\- Ok, você venceu.

Com cuidado, Sara subiu no berço e se deitou ao lado da filha, sorrindo quando Avril praticamente se jogou sobre ela parecendo muito feliz por mamãe compartilhar sua cama.

\- Boa noite, mamãe promete que os pesadelos não vão voltar.

Abraçou a filha o melhor que pode ao se encolher no espaço limitado, mas o sorriso de Avril e a mãozinha em seu peito fez tudo melhor.

Na manhã seguinte, ao sentir falta da esposa, Ava a encontrou toda encolhida no berço da filha enquanto Avril se deitava sobre ela; as duas ressonavam tranquilamente e Ava tirou dezenas de fotos (de todos os ângulos possíveis).

De clone do governo sem memórias verdadeiras à mãe de família babona. Ava não se arrependia de nada


End file.
